What's going on?
by kawaii-cherri
Summary: Just a story in perspective of Sakura throughout her high school life. Most importantly her love life. So she thought Kiba was her one and only? A lot of things have happened and what's up with all this foreshadowing? What does everything mean? What do you want? What is going on? (Starts off as KibaSaku then slowly progresses to SasuSaku)


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I own this story though :)

Please review if you enjoy this chap or just have any tips for me

* * *

Chap 1

"Aaaaaaaaaai Temaa! We're not going to get a seat and im so dead"

"Relax Sakura, most people get off within the first 5 minutes of the ride"  
"Hmmm that's true…"  
I glance at Tema's reflection through the bus' side door while we line up. An unexpected weird expression appeared on her face and made me giggle. Nearing the bus entrance i push Temari head of me so she can get on and get a seat first. Eyes light up when Temari finds a free seat for the both of us to sit.

"Look Sakura! We're on the same bus again"  
My eyes followed Tema's finger.. It was her old ipod screen protector that we decided to stick on the back of the chair in front of us about a week ago.

"We'll now we know that they rarely clean the busses.. Isn't this great. We're probably sitting on a bunch of mixed sweat"  
"THAT'S GROSS SAKURA!"  
"AHAHAHAHA. Sorry sorry. My bad."

Tema handed me the right side of her earphone to share and listen to music together as usual.

"Omg Tema. Kill me now. The bus finally emptied but now it's that Konoha High School"

"Look at them. SO MANY OF THEM"

One of the students catch my eye.. His head is noticeably above the others around him, chocolate bangs teasing his eyelashes and a smile upon his lips.. He must be at least a year above us. Only the seniors get on the bus at this bus stop. Nonetheless. He's cute. I gently nudge Temari  
"Hey Tema, look at that guy.. He looks like an anime character."

" Yeah, he's so tall too!"

My eyes following his figure as he walks onto the bus and stands at the side door almost next to where Temari and I are sitting

"O-oy tema. We made eye contact.. It was awkward as fuck" I say at a whisper to ensure that he doesn't hear.

"oooOOooooooo Sakuuuuuu. Are you interested"  
"HAHA nah. Just saying he looks like an anime boy."

"Thank god he's tall, he's giving us shade from the sun ahaha"

Short time later this boy got off the bus. To be honest i was sad that his stop was so soon

Tema handed me her phone.. ' _Let's give him a codename: Aka_ '

"Hey Saku, he's new.. I haven't seen him on the bus before."

"Hmm. yeah…"

Not long after i got off the bus and began walking home. That tall brown haired boy still on my mind. I really can't wait for tomorrow's bus ride home

Everyday Temari and i would see 'Aka' get on the bus with his friends and get off only a short while later (except thursdays? I wonder why). A few instances happened where Kiba and Lee would sit a few seats behind Temari and i and we would be able to see their reflection through the glass screen a bit further down from where we sit. Countless times we'd look at the glass screen and we'd see the boys looking at us sometimes even snickering and whispering into each others ears. I really wonder what they are actually saying.

* * *

SWIM SCHOOL WEEK!

Images of swim school two years ago when i was 12 flashed in my mind and a smile forming as i remembered my class' coordinated clothes, having a colour theme each day.. Swimming so many laps, having a sunburn + allergic reaction on my face resulting in looking like a tomato but mostly the fun time with my group of friends which i thankfully have with me today.

Swim school finished earlier than a normal school day would so seeing that boy would be a lot less likely this week.. I still slightly dressed myself up just incase i managed to magically bump into him.

Days flew to wednesday spent most of the day swimming whilst complaining but the hot sunrays since we were in the outdoor pool. Instead of taking the bus home with Temari i decided to stay back at the mall and go to the arcade with Tenten. We ate at McDonalds (being the usual broke highschool student) and then headed to the arcade and ended up playing DDR for a few hours.

"SAKU SAKU ! Tema said to turn on our mobile data and check your facebook messages! "  
"Tennnn i ran out of data a week ago"

"Hold up. I'll get Tema to send the screenshots to me! OMG OMG OMG SAK, HAVE A LOOK"

"What the hell what's going on?"

"Here. read it"

 _SAKURA. YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE IT_

 _The bus guys talked to me on the ride home !  
So i found out their names. The tall guy, is Kiba, The small cuter one is Lee and the one that always has headphones is Shino.  
NOT ONLY THAT_

 _BUT GIRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLL_

 _They asked about you_

 _Also they arent that weird so they'll make pretty good friends._

"AHAHAH SAKURA. GET INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
"Shhhh Ten, i'm not interested in them"  
"Give me a break Sak, we know that you are even slightly interested in Aka or should i say .. KIBA"

"Nononononooooooo. I'm just saying that he looks like an anime boy."  
"Yeah yeah Sakura. You'll say that now"

"Hmph. Let's go get ice cream Ten! "

The thoughts going around my mind after that was all Kiba Kiba Kiba.

Time skip Friday!  
Friday was everyone's favourite day at swim school. After lunch it was Free time! No lessons and no more tests, thank god!

But i was mostly keen to catch the bus home with Tema and hopefully see him.

To my surprise Kiba and his friends were already on the bus at the station instead of getting on at their usual stop. My eyes were immediately drawn to Kiba, we made eye contact but i immediately away feeling too flustered to keep the eye contact going any longer and just followed Temari to our usual seats towards the back of the bus.

"Tema i can't handle this awkwardness"

"Don't worry trust. They're nice people"

" okay fine.."  
I inwardly curse at myself for not wearing nicer clothes today…

* * *

It's finally Tuesday of the following week..

My face still slightly sun burnt from the week before but feeling better but that brown haired boy still stuck in my mind while walking down the stairs to the bus stop.. Temari wasn't here with me today, she was busy at the mall with her cousin.

I sat alone on the bus and plugged my earphones into my ears and put on some music. The bus was a lot more empty than normal.. (not that i was complaining)

My head immediately jerked up as we reached the stop for Konoha High . As usually the 3 boys stepped onto the bus. My eyes quickly focusing on my phone pretending to be busy to avoid the awkward eye contact.. What happened next caught me by surprise. I felt someone sit next to me so i look up at them, eyes following behind me too..

"HELLO! "


End file.
